yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hazuka Shigariya
Appearance Hazuka has light brown hair and Brown eyes. She has her hair open with no pins. She will wear the original uniform unless customized by the player. She wears blue stockings with Cyan dots. Persona Hazuka is Evil (Yandere). She will smile if a murder took place in front of her, unless it's Sora Sosuke. If Sora was murdered in front of her, she would kill the murderer no matter what's the cost. She will act coward and shy in front of others to lower her suspense. Nobody even believes that she'd hurt a butterfly! Relationships Positive Sora Sosuke Sora is Hazuka's crush. He is the world to her. She would do anything to make him feel happy and would never hurt him. Ayano Aishi She is her best friend. They both know each other's true nature and would help each other from time to time. Neutral Students Hazuka is basically neutral with everyone. The only exceptions are Sora Sosuke, Ayano Aishi and Saki Miyu. Negative Saki Miyu Hazuka believes that Saki has a crush on Sora Sosuke. She is planning to get rid of her somehow. Future Rivals Future OCS that will be her rivals. Task Hazuka's frist task is to ask Saki if she has a crush on Sora. Hazuka's second task is to ask Sora if he has a crush on anyone. Hazuka's third task is to embarrass Saki somehow. Backstory WIP Gallery Hazuka-chan.png Hazuka chan by Mystiwaii Quotes "Umm, what do you want, I am in a hurry!" Asking Hazuka to talk: "Not now, not now!" Hazuka rejecting to talk: "Oh thanks! Do you think someone else will say that to me?" Complimenting Hazuka: "Oh my gosh. Are you sure this is true?" Gossiping to Hazuka: "Sure.. I guess I will follow you.. Lead the way!" Hazuka accepting to follow: "No.. I am sorry.. I am quite busy right now." Hazuka rejecting to follow: "That sounds embarrassing.. But I will do it for you!" Hazuka accepting to ask _________ if they have a crush on somebody "No! Anyone but him! I am sorry I can't do this!!!" Hazuka refusing to ask Sora about his crush: "Hey... That's something you shouldn't hold in a school.. Right?" Hazuka seeing someone holding a weapon: "Listen, don't you EVEN DARE to touch him with THAT! You wouldn't like what will happen!" Hazuka seeing someone holding a weapon near Sora: "Oh.. my task for you? well.... I want you to ask Saki who is her crush..." Asking Hazuka about her task (first task): "Fine...But may I ask, why did you question?" Rejecting Hazuka's task (first task): "Thank you soo much!!! You're a live saver!" Accepting Hazuka's task: "I see... Thanks." Telling Hazuka about Saki's crush: "Another task for you? You have a lot of time! Okay! Please ask Sora about his crush.. I can't do it!" Asking Hazuka about her task (second task): "Okay, I understand you don't have time... Just please don't tell him about it! I beg you!!" Rejecting Hazuka's task (second task): "Thanks so much! You are really helpful!!" Accepting Hazuka's task (second task): "Okay.. I see.... Thank you again!" Telling Hazuka about Sora's crush "Let's get straight into the point! Embarrass Saki! Anyhow! Just make sure it's in front of Sora!" Asking Hazuka about her task (third task): "Okay.. Can't blame you... You helped me a lot! Just make sure for it to be our little secret!" Rejecting Hazuka's task (third task): "Thank you for the third time! Do it fast, I want to see it! Call me when you're ready!" Accepting Hazuka's task (third task): "Giggles.. Thank you SO much! if you need ANYTHING don't hesitate to ask me!" Doing Hasuka's Task (third task): "Another task? Sorry I don't have one... Do you have one for me?" Asking Hazuka for another task: "Okay, I will distract them!" Asking Hazuka to distract someone: "No... I am sorry but please... not him!" Asking Hazuka to distract Sora "Blood or tomato sauce? Hehehe. Better not be Sora's blood.." Hazuka seeing someone bloody "Oh my! This better not be Sora's blood!" Hazuka seeing a blood pool "Oh my god! This is wonderful! I guess who did this?!" Hazuka witnessing a corpse "Wow! i didn't even need to move a centimeter! Saki's dead!!!" Hazuka witnessing Saki's corpse "Gasp I cant believe this! W-W-why Cries They will pay for what they DID..!" Hazuka witnessing Sora's corpse One Hundred Questions * Please tell us your name. * "Hazuka Shigariya!" * When is your birthday? * 30/12 * Your blood type? * O+ * Please tell us your three sizes? * "N-None of your business hmph!" * Tell us about your family composition. * Whaaaat? * What's your occupation? * Am a student * Your favourite food? * Rice * Favourite animal? * Kittens * Favorite subject? * Science! * Dislike subject? * "ugh... English" * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? * "Yes of course! Sora Sosuke!!!" * Do you enjoy school? * Kinda * Are you in any school clubs? * No * What's your motto? * I don't know * Your special skill? * Killing * Tell us about your treasure? * Sora Sosuke! * Describe yourself in a single word? * "Yandere..." * Your forte? * Um * Your shortcomings? * "Still thinking of it" * Places in your memories? * "Under Sora's desk! It was really fun!" * What is your favourite drink? * "Grape juice" * How good can you swim? * "As good as a rock!" * Your timing in 50-meter race? * "Sighs 49 out of 50..." * Your hobby or obsession? * My hobby is drawing! Am obsessed with my crush!" * Disliked food? * "Curry" * Anything you want most currently? * "Love" * Afraid of heights? * "It depends" * Dislike thunder? * "Yeah" * Rainy or sunny? * "Rainy! Rain drops are beautiful" * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? * "Yeaaah" * What do you eat for breakfast? * "Cornflakes" * Do you believe in ghosts? * "Nahh" * Can you play any musical instruments? * "Yes! Piano!" * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? * "Indoor" * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? * I don't have one * Do you have a cellphone? * "Yes! filled with pictures! Hehehe~" * How long is your commute to school? * "I don't know" * Do you have more friends than most? * "Idk" * Your favourite sports? * "None! I think sports are just a way to waste my precious time! I could use that time to stalk!" * How good can you cook? * "Training to be the perfect house wife! So I cant really say how good I am.." * Favourite colours? * Pink,Cyan,Purple Ah! i love all the colors * Anything you can never forgive? * "Stealing..." * How tall are you? * Err... When was the last time I checked that? Oh! when i was three * Shoe size? * 32 * Your dreams? * To be with Sora * Do you have any marriage desires? * Yes * Do you dislike hot drinks? * No * Do you like bitter coffee? * No * Bed time? * 12:30AM * Wake up time? ''' * 6:30AM * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? * Bed person * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? * Yes * Do you have any tips on losing weight? * Exercise even tho its useless to me * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? * Warm soba * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. * Right arm * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. * "Sora got a high mark! I was soo happy for him" * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. * "One girl tried to seduce my senpai" * What's the name of your school anthem? * I don't know * What's your favourite flower? * Tulips * What's your favourite saying? * I cant choose * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? * Who is he? * What comes to mind when you think about spring? * Flowers * And summer? * Beach * What about fall? * Wind * And then the winter? * Snow * If you had a time machine, where would you go? * To the future * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? * Short Stories * What's your allowance? * Depends * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. * "She wouldn't hurt anyone" * What are your hobbies? * "Drawing and stalking" * Tell us your weight. * "Em... None of your business" * What are you capable of? * "Everything" * What do you wear when you go to bed? * "Pajamas! What you expected me to go nude?" * Has anyone ever asked you out? * "Yes and I automatically rejected them" * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? * "Confess my feelings to Sora and hug him as tight as I can" * Tell us about your daily routine. * "My routine changes everyday" * What is something you always carry with you? * "A knife" * Western food? Japanese food? * "Japanese food" * How do you commute to school? * "Not sure" * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? * "Check if Sora's awake" * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? * "Roll on the bed" * Where are you living right now? * "At a house" * What kind of place is it? * "Its filled with blossoms" * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? * "Sora said hi to me!!!!!" * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? * "I had to get rid of a rival" * Do you like roller coasters? * "WEEE YES!" * How's your eyesight? * "Its very good?" * What's your favourite holiday? * "New year" * What job do you have in school? * "I have to clean the windows" * What do you do in your freetime? * "I stalk" * How long do you study every day? * "1-3 hours" * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * "I can rely on Sora" * What do you do on the weekends? * "Check if everything's okay with my crush" * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * "The person Sora falls in love with" * Are the school rules really strict? * "No" * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? * "A bento filled with rice" * How many friends do you have? * "A lot" * Do you take any detours when you go home? * "Yes" * Are you interested in any actors? * "Not really" * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? * "Its good" Trivia * There is something odd in her name. Heheheheheh.. * Hazuka would commit suicide if Sora was killed * If Sora reject her she would kiss him then kill her self Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Yandere Category:Students Category:Princess Shadinella's OCs Category:3rd Years Category:Evil